redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Gimpstein
Young Gimpstein (full name: Young Octavius Tiberius Gimpstein The Thicc) or otherwise known as Young, Cloutmaster, or Gimp, is a discord member who has played in Season 47, 48 and 50. He is the greatest player to grace the discord with his thicc, purple, robust body and his steel trap of a mind. His Roblox Username is cloutmasterdab289, his Reddit username is GIMPSTEIN_DA_THICC, and on Discord his name is younggimpstein. Season History: In Season 47, Gimp was placed on the Petram Tribe and after a couple of rounds, was placed on the Callidus Tribe. On Callidus, he lost challenge after challenge, and in 16th place he was voted out over Pursi. LOL R.I.P. In Season 48, Gimp did better. He was first placed on the Petram tribe. Again. Thankfully, he was not screwed via swap and made the merge. He finished 8th that season and has yet to place higher than that. He voted for Blake to win S48. In Season 50, Gimp was placed on the Potentia tribe. Luckily for Gimp, he did well in challenges and a good alliance of Ding Dong and Arlo helped him make merge. However, his journey was cut short because he was voted out in a 6-3-1-1-1 vote in 12th place. He voted for Amanda to win. In Season 53, Gimp was a last minute addition and immediately made an alliance with Chikin. After being swapped onto Magna, he got into a pickle and could not decide on who to vote out. Eliot, being scared, voted out Gimp in a 3-1-1 vote and finished in 15th place. Le sigh, his second premerge. In Season 56, Gimp made an alliance with Kyle and Amanda and made merge again. Unfortunately, he tried to charge his laptop and was disconnected at the 12th place Tribal Council. He placed 11th and wasn't allowed on jury. He had a good chance of winning. In Season 57, Gimp had a good alliance going with Axis and Blake on Aurum and had plans to go to the end. However, he needed to charge his laptop. To combat a possible disconnect, he migrated downstairs to his modem and tried to plug in his laptop. However, the outlets were full and he unplugged the internet by accident. The internet took around 5 minutes to boot up and by the time it booted up, it was too late. He finished 13th. In Season 60, Gimp eased his way through the first two boots because his original tribe was dominant in challenges and had a good alliance with Phoenix. However, a season is almost never complete without a swap. Luckily for Gimp, his partner, Flak, ended up on the tribe with him along with Phoenix and thus an alliance was born. At the challenge, Adam whispers Gimp about an alliance with him and Andrew and Gimp agrees. They lose the challenge and Gimp is told it's either him or Poke. At Tribal Council, Gimp and Flak voted for Poke while everyone else voted either Gimp or Ghezzi, leading to Gimp becoming the third person voted out, finishing in 18th place. In Chaos Islands 3, Gimp made a good alliance in the pre-merge, but the pre-merge is irrelevant. At the Final 7, Gimp grasped control of the game for at least one vote. However, it was Chaos Islands 3, and there was chaos to be had. The original plan was to vote out Ryu, but the vote tied between Ryu and Alien. To avoid rocks, Gimp and Devin flipped, however Angela and some other guy flipped, causing rocks. As a result, Gimp was rocked out in 6th place. He voted for Angela to win, although Angela later lost to Ryu. In Season 64: Alt Stars, Gimp signed up the greatest human the game has ever seen, Swagathus "Swag Daddy" Dadicus. After making an alliance with Kim K (Pursi), he wanted to get rid of ShookBrooke (Panda), the rest of the tribe didn't like that, and as a result, Gimp was voted out 8-1 in 19th place, he has never gotten a lower placement. In ORGstralia, Gimp created the Young Sheldon Weird Al Fanclub alliance with Nick, Blake, Jenny, and himself. He also got himself into a majority alliance with Aids, Doctor, Marmar, Nick, and himself. Gimp managed to get by the first two votes until a swap happened. At the swap, Jenny flipped on Kucha and voted for Gimp and caused Marmar to exit. At the Fake Merge, Gimp was almost targeted but the vote changed to Doctor, causing Gimp to stay. At the Final 12, Gimp had another target on his back after a swap sending him to the Akucha tribe with a 4-2 split, but was saved by Aids, who was in turn voted out. At the Final 11, Gimp was public enemy number one on Akucha and asked for an idol. He idoled out Wavey instead of his target, Jon. At the Merge which was also Final 10, Julian was voted out after talking with Erik, who in turn played a fake idol Nick gave him on Jenny. At the Final 9, the votes were between him and Blake. After making a scene at Tribal, he was voted out 6-3. As a juror, he voted for Blake to win with every other juror causing Blake to win unanimously. In Season 72, Gimp made his delayed comeback after three straight season of conflicting times. Early on in the game, he tried to balance everyone on his OG tribe and maybe talked more with others. The squad, which consisted of: Josh, Noah, Blake, Isabelle, Pory, Jackson, and Rhilunam, made easy pickings of the opposing tribe and ended up having a gigantic lead. Gimp was doing everything the higher ups said, until the Final 9, and realized he needed to play his own game. He tried to reverse a blindside onto Noah, but failed and Pepsi was taken out. In the Final 7, Gimp was getting messages a minute and voted with Isabelle to take out Jackson, but failed again. At the Final 6, Jackson played his legacy and the plan to take out Jackson failed, with Noah going home with one vote. At the Final 5, Jackson won immunity. As a result, Gimp created a blindside on Blake, sending him out 3-2. At the Final 4, Jackson lost immunity, and voted for Gimp, and left 3-1. At FTC, Gimp was said to have done nothing and a majority of the jury wanted either Pory or Josh to win. At the end, Josh won in a 6-2-1 vote. Although he was so close, he was happy for his teammate Josh and his first win In Season 74(ew), Gimp made a three way alliance with Lewis and Kyle. Gimp made the first target on Tocan for lack of knowledge and fear of what he could do. Tocan went out 9-1. A series of unanimous votes followed until a swap. At the swap, Zaden was willing to vote with Glewle(Gimp/Lewis/Kyle) and agreed to vote out Petal because he was the bigger threat out of the other choices. But Gimp was the only one to vote Petal. Unknown to Gimp, Lewis made a plan to blindside Gimp and as a result of Zaden flipping. Some stuff happened that I don't care about besides flipping on Wyle(not Kyle), because 74 was horrible. I placed 12th because Gimp hates 74. Third Person hehe. He voted for Qye to win because Petal said Qye was playing ok and he didn't feel like voting for the other two so fuck ye. In Season 77, Gimp made the newest alt star, Dinkleberg_X. He chose the nickname Dinky because everything else was rejected by Roblox's flatass tier filter (it seriously censors the word Gimp smh). Gimp made it pretty far with his allies. His allies were: Ivana (MajesticSwablu), Dylan (Laurel), and Michaelaa (Benji Dun). At the Final 10, things looked bleak for the four musketeers, but Dylan found a crack and Rotagillana (GregorGuy) was voted out. Gimp went on to place 7th and voted for Majestic, his ally, to become a Sandra. In Season 80, Gimp got off to a great start, having allies on both sides. However, a surprise swap screwed everything up. Luckily for Gimp, Angela and Chime were willing to work with him. New Pluviam wasn't good at challenges, and lost a majority of them. At the Final 18, Frank, Gimp's ally, got voted out after Frank's plan of blindsiding Percy failed. At the Final 17, the votes tied between Gimp and Spooky and thing looked bleak for our god Gimp. Luckily, the vote went to rocks, but Tyler, his closest ally at that point, got rocked out of the game. At the Final 16, the votes went good for Gimp, as mplu, a person that flipped on Gimp, went out. Afterwards, Gimp and Spooky buried the hatchet and worked as allies. Once the merge hit, Gimp was reunited with his allies on the other side, such as Marmar and Wyle. Gimp was doing well in the merge until he tried targeting Kyle due to his perceived strong gameplay. As a result, Wyle was voted out, and right after Gimp, and Marmar right after that. Gimp placed 8th and voted for Angela to win, giving her her third win. Trivia: *He is well known for placing very high in Brantsteele Simulations. *The first season he''' '''played in was the New Years Unofficial and was taken out in 17th place (and is still bitter to this day). *He is also well known for almost exclusively typing in caps. *His favorite Survivor players are Kenny from Gabon and Brian Heidik from Thailand. *IS A SEXY BEAST OF A MAN LIKE OMG. *Pronounces the word Gimpstein as Gimp-steen. *His proudest achievement was creating the largest alliance in Roblox Survivor history (in my opinion) called the Green Bean Alliance (GBA). *His favorite musician is Weird Al. His favorite favorite Weird Al song is Ebay (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKtlK7sn0JQ) *He has never won and never will. Don't tell him that it triggers his PTSD. cough cough GHEZZI cough cough. *He claims that he was robbed in Chaos Islands 3 (because he was). *He played in the first season of Unfair Survivor, where he originally placed 11th, got back into the game, and eventually placed 7th. *He is was cast in the Discord's second longterm, The ORGstralian ORGback. He placed 9th overall. *Called one of the best to never win. *Sexy as fuck. *Despite constant claims of furryism, he is not a furry. Gallery Pimpace.png Gamp.png Gimpy.png Gimp_Cant_Lose.jpg Upclose.png gimp v.png Category:Players